Traffic signals and other traffic control devices, such as signals, often are supported directly over the roadway, usually on a mast arm extending from a traffic pole at the roadside. This is a preferred location as the signals are easily visible to drivers. However, this location makes the repair and maintenance of such signals problematic for the service personnel and inconvenient for the driving public, as maintenance and repairs typically are performed only while the roadway is closed. The present invention provides a pivot assembly that can be installed at the base of the traffic pole. The pivot assembly permits the pole to be rotated so that the attached mast arm extends over the right-of-way or sidewalk rather than over the roadway.